Weddings and Rabbits
by TheSolitaryNoodle
Summary: At the Black/Malfoy wedding, Lucius and Rodolphus see each other in a new light. SLASH. LuciusRodolphus, some RodolphusBellatrix and LuciusNarcissa. Written for a challenge. ONESHOT. R


**Hola. :D**

This was written for a challenge that (I think) was created by my friend Jade. I think it's me, Jade, Holly, Lydia, Sophie and Julia (even though she hasn't read the books :O) doing it.

**Please forgive me for the random pairing, but it's my favourite slash pairing.**

**We've had since, like, a week ago to write this, but I didn't start this until last night… oh well, it's still due in on time :)**

**Did I mention I'm secretly JK Rowling? No? Well that's because I'm not.**

**THIS IS SLASH. M/M pairing, don't like, don't read. There's innuendo in here, too, but nothing too explicit… I hope. Rated 'T' for now, but if you think it should be higher, PM or Review and say so. :)**

**Enjoy. **

Weddings And Rabbits

It was a beautiful wedding, but then again, when wasn't it, with the Blacks? It was a beautiful midsummer's day – the sun was shining high in the sky and the sky was a beautiful, baby blue. The turnout to the wedding was very impressive; after all, it was the union of two of the richest, most powerful and Pureblooded families in the country.

Rodolphus Lestrange walked with his wife to the Manor where the wedding would be held, his fingers interlocked with hers. She was smiling like a child in a candy store, barely able to contain her excitement. He looked down at her, a smile of his own twitching at his lips as his eyes slid over her beautiful face.

They entered the main doorway to Black Manor, and were immediately greeted. A house-elf came to take their coats, while Druella Black, mother of the bride, floated over to acknowledge her eldest daughter and son-in-law. "Bellatrix, Rodolphus, so glad you could make it…" She said, and her voice, even on a happy day like that, lacked feeling.

"Mother," Bellatrix greeted formally, leaning forward to kiss her mother on the cheek.

"Madam," Rodolphus said, also kissing her on the cheek once she had turned to him.

"Ever the charmer, Rodolphus." She said, again in that lifeless voice. "I think Lucius is in the drawing room, he requested that you go see him at once."

"Of course." The man said, bowing to his mother in law and kissing his wife goodbye quickly.

He turned and pushed his way through the ever-growing crowd, and as he did so, he distinctly heard Druella say to his wife, "I'm so glad Narcissa's chosen Lucius, Bellatrix, not like… not like _the other one_."

Rodolphus grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the house-elves and pushed open the door to the drawing room. A tall man with long blond hair stood with his back to the door, in front of a ceiling-height mirror. He turned around when he heard the door open, halfway through tying his bow tie. His face relaxed slightly when he recognised his friend, though it still looked rather worried.

"Rodolphus, good to see you." He said, and his voice, too, gave the impression that he was worried.

"And you, Lucius." Rodolphus shut the door with a soft click behind him and walked over to the blond as Lucius turned back to he mirror. "Worried?"  
Lucius cleared his throat. "Perhaps just a little. Oh, how do you tie these bloody things, Rod?"

Rodolphus chuckled, sipping his champagne and putting it down on the side before reaching out to unscramble the knot that was meant to be a bow tie. "It's really very simple, Lucius. You see, the rabbit goes around the tree and into the hole…"

"Rod, I am not a child. The sodding rabbit can bugger off, for all I care. Just do up the bloody tie."

Rodolphus chuckled, stopping with the rabbit now. "Calm down, Lucius. I doubt Narcissa will appreciate it if you use that kind of language on the alter."

"Yes, because Bellatrix loved it when you told the minister to 'get the Hell on with it." Lucius said sarcastically, turning back to the mirror to fiddle with his now immaculate bow tie.

Rodolphus chuckled again, looking at Lucius. For the first time in a long friendship, he truly noticed exactly how handsome the blond man was. His skin was pale, as were his eyes and hair. His features were aristocratic and smoothly chiselled, his strong brow creased in concentration as he looked over his clothes, checking that they, too, were immaculate. His drew Rodolphus' eyes, too, over his companion's clothes, and, more importantly, the body underneath them. He could faintly see the outline of a muscular, yet slim, chest under the crisp white shirt Lucius wore, and he was certain that the black suit trousers covered strong, muscled legs. Rodolphus faintly wondered what would happen if he were to take them off…

_No_, he thought, _I can't be thinking this. I'm married, for God's sake. I don't swing that way…_

"Rod? Rodolphus?" Lucius' voice called him back from his fantasies. Shaking his head slightly, Rodolphus met his friend's gaze, green meeting grey, and for a second, he swore he could see his own hunger and desire reflected in them.

Unbeknownst to Rodolphus, Lucius had not been looking at his own reflection in the mirror, but his. Rodolphus, too, was incredibly good-looking; his skin was tanned from his French blood, and his chin-length light brown hair fell into his sparkling green eyes in the kind of casual elegance that Lucius could never achieve. He, too, was strongly muscled, but of a slightly bigger build then Lucius, with broader shoulders and a few inches on him.

Now, staring into each other's eyes, thoughts of Narcissa and Bellatrix were forgotten. They moved closer, their lips were so close…

A rap on the door jolted them both back to the real world. "Lucius, it's time for the wedding. Are you ready?" Abraxas Malfoy's voice snapped.

"Yes, Father, I'm just coming." Lucius replied, fiddling once more with his bow tie before turning and walking towards the door. Rodolphus stood frozen in the same spot for a second, before running his hand through his hair and following Lucius out of the room.

The champagne lay forgotten.

--

The wedding itself was a spectacular event. Her father escorted the young bride down the aisle, with Bella as the Maid of Honour. Rodolphus was Best Man, and stood by Lucius' side throughout the entire ceremony. Bellatrix stood on the other side, next to her sister, occasionally sending flirtatious smiles his way, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

--

The reception was alive and buzzing with happiness. As soon as the newly weds arrived in the room, Narcissa flew at her sister, who immediately hugged her tightly. "Aww, my ickle baby sister's getting married…"

"Oh, shut up! I'm not _that_ young. I'm eighteen!"

"Exactly."

"Just because you're ancient…"

"I'm twenty-two!"

"Exactly."

Rodolphus turned to Lucius and smiled. "See it wasn't that bad, was it?"

Lucius raised a perfect eyebrow. "No, Rod, it wasn't, and there were no rabbits involved either."

Rodolphus laughed, clapping Lucius on the shoulder. "I won't say I told you so, but…"

Lucius laughed too, taking a glass of champagne from a passing house-elf and sipping it slightly. "Thanks for being Best Man, and all…"

He smiled, dimples appearing in his cheeks slightly as he, too, took some champagne.

--

Lucius danced with his new bride at the reception. His eyes flickered from her light blue to Rodolphus' green at multiple times over the evening. Rodolphus never stopped looking at him, though his arms were around Bella's waist and, more often than not, his lips were on hers, though his eyes had travelled to the blond man.

Once the dance was over, the bride and groom kissed, and came back. Narcissa immediately linked up with her sister and they went off, most likely gossiping at the expense of one of their peers.

Lucius turned to Rodolphus and cleared his throat. "Rodolphus, may I have a word? In private?"

"Of course, Lucius." He answered, throwing a quick glance to their wives, who were now talking with another woman who Rodolphus didn't know.

They both turned and strode out of the room, neither of them saying a word. Once they had reached the drawing room, Lucius spoke. "Rod, about what happened… in here… before the ceremony…"

Rodolphus nodded. "Yes, I know… and it never happened, right?"

Lucius' usually impassive face flashed disappointment for a second, before he, too, nodded. "O-of course…"

There is silence, and they can hear the tinkling laughter of the women they _should_ be with, but they ignore it. Instead, they subconsciously take a step closer.

Lucius' head buzzed with thoughts. _His is my wedding day. I shouldn't be doing this…Just a bit closer…He's married. Bellatrix. So am I. Narcissa… no one's here, no one can hear us…_

He felt something warm against his lips, and his eyes snapped open. _When did I close them?_ He saw Rodolphus' face close to his, felt his lips move against his own, and he kissed back.

It felt so wrong. It felt so right.

Lucius slipped his pale hands over Rodolphus' broad shoulder, sliding off the suit jacket and feeling the rippling muscles underneath.

Rod did the same as his lips attacked the blond's. As his fingers yanked at the bow tie, fumbling to get it off, he whispered huskily into Lucius' lips. "And the _rabbit _goes _around_ the _tree,_ and _into the hole…_"

Lucius groaned as he felt the palm of his friend's hand slide down his chest, and further down…

--

At about midnight, most of the guests had said their goodbyes, and the house-elves scurried around clearing up. Lucius and Narcissa were ready to depart for Malfoy Manor, whilst Bellatrix and Rodolphus were about to leave for Lestrange Manor. The two sisters were hugging and giggling like ten-year-olds on a sugar rush.

The two men nodded to each other. "See you soon, then, Lucius." Rodolphus said.

"Yes, of course, Rod. And," he dropped his voice, "it never happened."

"What never happened?" Rodolphus said, smiling, as he encircled his wife's waist with his arms and Apparated away with her, but not before he winked at his friend.

Lucius stood still for a moment, before he slipped his hand into his new bride's and they, too, Apparated away.

--

Lucius and Rodolphus continued to meet in secret, when their wives were out shopping, or something. They new hey shouldn't be doing this, but it was just too hard to resist. The looks they sent each other at the Death Eater meetings…

Sure enough, their wives found out after a while. There was a lot of guilt on Lucius' part, a lot of tears on Narcissa's, and a lot of pain on Rodolphus'. He cursed the day she'd discovered what 'Crucio' meant.

But the rabbit continued to go around the tree and into the hole…

**The whole point of this contest is to see who gets the most reviews, so… PLEASE REVIEW!! I will give you Oreos, delivered by a character of your choice.**

**I hoped you liked it. This is my first ever time writing slash, and I don't really read it all that much, but yeah…**

**Elle**

**xxxx**


End file.
